The Final Chapter
by Talon Serpentia
Summary: A oneshot following the death of Princess Zelda. And what Link feels about her death. . .


_**THE FINAL CHAPTER**_

_Link awoke to the sound of a scream. The scream was filled with pure, undefined terror. Link bolted out of his bed and in one step was out his door and running down the stairs of the tower where he slept. As he ran past a window, he managed a glimpse outside. It was still dark and rain splattered onto the window, blurring the view outside. Link managed to see a monstrous reptilian beast flying through the air with large black wings, before his view was obstructed by the stone walls of the tower as he continued his flight down the stairs. _

_The scream erupted again, piercing through the sound of falling rain. Link picked up his pace, grasping the Master Sword that was belted to his waist. His blue eyes were narrowed in a look of determination, prepared to stop this beast that was attacking the castle._

_Link's thoughts turned to the last few months. Ever since the unexpected death of Princess Zelda, the foul creatures of Ganon had barraged the castle. Princess Zelda had contracted a severe fever that none of Hyrule's doctors could cure. They had monitored her and tried to fight the terrible fever that racked her body, but in the end, Zelda had passed away quietly in the night. The whole of Hyrule had mourned, but none as much as Link. He wept openly the weeks following her death, the pain being too much to bear. Then, after the initial pain had ended, Link was left with a throbbing ache that rent hurt into him with every beat of his heart._

_Then, the monsters came. They came in the night, sent by Ganon. All different types of creatures. Some large and brut. Others small, but quick and stealthy. Link had disposed of them all, powered by his hatred for Ganon that had escalated since the death of Zelda. Link, in his pain, had blamed Ganon for Zelda's death. He blamed Ganon for ripping away the only person he had ever loved._

_Link had come to this realization after Zelda had passed away. The way she had made him happy whenever she was around, when they were alone. Link had loved, but had never realized it. Only when she died he knew, and now he could never tell her._

_Link funneled all this pain and hurt into one emotion: hatred. Hatred for Ganon. So he used this power to kill all the monsters that attacked the castle. And he planned to use it against the monster that was attacking the castle now._

_He reached the bottom of the tower and burst outside. He was instantly assaulted by wind and rain. He used a hand to shield his eyes and squinted, trying to determine where the monster had descended._

_A third scream pierced the air, louder and shriller then the last two. The scream continued, then was cut off in a strangled gurgle before there was silence. A cold shiver passed through Link's spine that wasn't caused by the icy water trickling down his back. He took off towards the direction of the scream. It seemed to be coming from the guardhouse so Link ran in that direction. When he reached the guardhouse, he saw that the door leading into the guardhouses had been ripped off its hinges. He snapped his neck up, looking for the huge beast that must have done this. It was obviously too big to fit into the door._

_But then, another scream pierced Link's ears coming from inside of the guardhouses. Not stopping to think, Link dashed into the guardhouse. As the rain fell away, Link was able to see more clearly inside the house. It was dark inside, all the candles extinguished. The only source of illumination being the lightning that flashed outside in random bursts. _

_As Link made his way into the house, he saw fresh blood splatters on the wall. He noticed a guard's legs sticking out from around a corner. He looked around the corner and closed his eyes at the sight. Nothing remained of the upper torso. It had been bitten off at the waist._

_Link stepped away from the grisly sight and continued onwards. More gory scenes followed as Link made his way through the shadowed guardhouse. As he approached the end of the house, Link began to hear heavy breathing. It sounded like an animal's panting after it had run a long way. Link slowly unsheathed his sword, trying hard not to be heard. He crept forward approaching the source of the noise._

_The breathing suddenly stopped. Link froze. There was a yell and a blinding flash of light. Link felt a fiery pain explode throughout his body, and he let out a cry as he flew backwards and crashed through the wall, falling back into the rain._

"_Heh heh heh…" the low chuckle emitted from the dark hole in the wall._

_Link's blood froze at the sound._

"_So, the Chosen One has finally come to an end." The voice was low and full of menace._

"_I'm not done yet, Ganon!" Link spat the last word as if the very sound of the name tasted foul._

"_Heh heh heh," Ganon chuckled again, "Foolish boy. It is over. It is time for you to meet your fate and I will soon rule this land of Hyrule!"_

_Link felt a surge of hatred and leapt to his feet. "Never," he vowed silently. He raised the Master Sword and a light began to shine from the sword and the back of his hand._

_From the hole, there appeared two glowing red eyes and two glowing triangles shone from the back of Ganon's hand._

"_You!" Link's face contorted into a mask of surprise, mixed in with his hate. "You were the one that killed Zelda!"_

"_Heh heh heh," Ganon chuckled again, "Yes, boy, it was I who concocted the evil brew that gave that girl that terrible fever. Therefore, since I was the one who killed her, I gained the Triforce of Wisdom."_

_Link gave a snarl, and the light emulating from him escalated. He lunged at the same precise time Ganon surged forward, dark energy curling around him. There was a clash and dark and light mixed together in a fearful display. The ground shook from the power of their impact._

_The two energies merged suddenly into one pure, white light. Link blinked. He was floating through the air. The Master Sword was no longer in his hand. He was naked and wondered where he was._

_He heard a whisper, "Link,"_

_Link whipped his head around, looking for the source of the sound._

"_Link," the whisper echoed all around him._

"_Who are you?" Link asked the air._

"_Link…" the whisper echoed again._

"_Who are you?" Link asked again._

"_Do you not recognize my voice?" he whisper questioned._

"_Zelda?" Link gasped._

_A silhouette appeared, than slowly came into view as Princess Zelda. Her blonde hair was spread out behind her like a fan. She was dressed in a transparent silk garment. And she walked through the air like a spirit._

"_Is it really you?" Link asked in wonder._

"_Yes, it is me," Zelda replied._

"_Where are we?"_

"_We are in the Realm of the Gods. It is the place where the gods dwell in everlasting bliss. It is the place where the those made by the gods rest when there souls are no more." Zelda responded._

"_Am I dead?" Link asked quietly._

"_Yes." _

_Her words echoed all around Link._

_Link dropped to his knees._

"_But do not despair," Zelda said, "You have a choice to make. The gods have granted you a rare gift. You can decide to return to Hyrule and finish your life, or you may stay here for the rest of eternity."_

_Link looked up._

"_Do not decide lightly, if you return to the land of Hyrule. You give up your chance to come here when you die. You will never again see this place."_

"_I will never see you again?" Link asked, fearing the response._

"_Yes." Zelda replied, "You will never see me again."_

_Link stopped and thought hard. It was his duty to protect Hyrule._

"_Is Ganon dead?"_

"_No. He still lives." _

_Link clutched his head in agony. His emotions for Zelda were colliding with his hatred for Ganon and responsibility as Hero of Time._

_Zelda placed her hand on Link's shoulder. "You know the answer, Link. Embrace it and do not linger on it."_

"_But Zelda. I love you!" Link cried out in anguish._

_There was a pause as Zelda took in these words. "I know, Link. I love you too."_

_Link stood. "Then how can you ask me to leave you?" he asked quietly, grasping her hands._

"_Link, can you leave Hyrule in the hands of Ganon? Can you let all of Hyrule to be plagued by evil?"_

_Link paused. He could not let Ganon rule Hyrule. He knew this, but it pained him so much to never see Zelda again._

"_I will always be with you." Zelda whispered in his ear, "Now go."_

"_Not before I do this," Link arched his neck downwards and kissed Zelda on the lips. She kissed back and they shared a passionate embrace._

_Zelda finally pulled away and said, "Now go, Link. It is time."_

_Link felt tear running down his face, "I will never stop loving you, Zelda."_

"_Go." Zelda was weeping now._

_Link turned away and felt a tug of air pull on him. He felt himself falling and he let out a yell. He was falling into a black void and he couldn't stop. He was sure he was going to die when suddenly, he sat up and felt the rain fall into his eyes. He wiped them away and looked at his body. He was dressed in his clothes and the Master Sword rested in the mud not far away._

_He looked around for Ganon. He was nowhere in sight. Link stood up and turned his head from side to side. He froze as he saw the reptilian beast standing atop the castle wall. On top of it was a shadowy figure, with glowing red eyes. He raised his hand, showing the two golden triangles before the beast leapt into the air and flew away._

_Link stared after him, an icy shiver passing through his body.  
_

"_Do not worry," a comforting presence told him and Link could have sworn he saw a strand of blonde hair waver before his eyes._

_Link smiled, he knew he could face Ganon and come through._


End file.
